Little Red Notecards
by Nibzo
Summary: Late Dexion Day One-Shot.  Demyx is trying to impress Zexion with romantic literature quotes on little red notecards.  If only Zexion would fall for that garbage...or will he? PWP, Seme-Demyx


Okay, so sorry for the late Dexion Day gift. I hadn't an idea for the life of me. I tried looking through my iTunes seeing if I could find any inspiration. About three minutes in I was bored as hell. I had an idea of titling something "Cliché This!" by using different clichés on love and sex or something. That idea got old fast, but maybe anotherday if I have time to investigate.

Then it hit me. I'm an English major, right? So why not use some classic literature quotes on love. Thus this story was born.

Do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or any quotes I try to use in this story from Pride and Prejudice or any other timeless classic.

"_**In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.**__**"**_

This was how Zexion's day started. Finding this, scrawled on a deep red notecard in what looked like a failed attempt at very classy handwriting. He sighed, crumpled up the little love note, and threw it into the wastebasket before opening the door to his room and into the hallway.

There was only one person who could have been stupid enough to try to woo him over by copying the cool and calculated lines of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. And only one idiot would try this hard to make such a sappy love note look this atrocious.

But he let it go. It was most likely that the Melodious Nocturne had no idea what he was doing. Shrugging it off, he then disappeared through a portal, intending to see his Superior about his most recent mission.

The next day, however, seemed to repeat the earlier events. Upon rubbing his eyes after waking up that morning, he caught a glimpse of yet another red notecard gently resting on the floor. Raising an eyebrow, he hesitantly picked it up, and, to his amazement, it contained a completely different quote.

"_**I shall love mine yet; and take him with me: he's in my soul."**_

Soul? Love? What was all this garbage? First Pride and Prejudice, now Wuthering Heights? What the hell was going on?

"_Now, now,"_ he thought to himself. The blonde was just looking for a reaction out of him. He wouldn't give in, no matter how disgustingly sentimental and mushy these notes were.

That was, until the next red note arrived at his door the following morning.

"_**His heart beat faster as Zexion's white face came up to his own. He knew that when he kissed this girl and forever wed his…"**_

Angrily, before he was even finished reading the damn thing, he crumpled it in his hand. He didn't even need to know what the rest of it said; he was pretty familiar with The Great Gatsby and knew what it entailed.

"If that's the game he wants to play…" Zexion snickered.

And so, there little game of exchanging notecards began.

"_**Oh! I killed Demyx this afternoon! I mean, poor Demyx died this afternoon."**_

However, shortly after this was slipped under number 9's door, another red note was placed beneath his own.

"_**You're so brutal to those who love you, Zexion. You take their love and hold it over their heads like a whip."**_

No. This wasn't what he had wanted. Godamnit, the one he had left was supposed to put an end to things!

Slamming the door open, he had finally had enough. It was time to confront him and put and end to this once and for all.

"Okay, fine. Why do you keep sending me these notes, Number 9?"

Zexion was standing outside the musician's room, pounding fiercely at the door, yelling his question from where he stood. He knew the other was inside, and he'd be damned if he didn't get an answer. He pounded his fist against the wood again, ready to raise his voice so that the man on the other side could hear.

"Demyx…" he warned, losing his patience.

A soft slipping sound caught his ears and he looked down, catching another red notecard at his feet. That cheeky brat was refusing to talk to him! Grunting, he bent over and picked it up.

"_**Ardently admire and love…"**_

"Cut it out. Now."

Another note swiftly shot out from under the door. Finally, he had something out of the musician that wasn't a godamn lit quote. _**"Why?"**_

"Because it's annoying and gets on my nerves."

Once again, a red note shot out from the crack underneath the door.

"_**Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."**_

Zexion was boiling at this point. To hell with doors and privacy. Opening a portal against the wall, he gracefully stepped into Demyx's room without any regard to what the younger may think.

"I thought I told you to…"

A puzzled look planted itself on Zexion's face. The room was void of any life, quite and still as if the other man weren't even there. Strange, after all of those notes how could…

BAM.

Zexion felt his back against something sturdy, feeling a slight ache from his head hitting whatever it was he was backed up against. He winced in pain from the impact before looking up, his eyes opening and the going wide as he caught the tall blonde looming over him, cornering him against the wall.

Only slightly afraid, the fear in his eyes soon turned to sheer anger. "You. Get off of me. Now," he demanded.

"Not a chance in hell," he heard Demyx whisper, feeling his hot breath gently caress his ear. He nipped at the lobe of the bluenette and a small squeak found its way out of his mouth. Both hands remained at the side of Zexion's head, the taller's body so dangerously close to his own that he couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated.

"I…I…I mean it…" he said, trying to make it sound as menacing as possible. However, when pressed against the wall, the other towering over him, it came out sounding anything but.

"Uh-uh."

"C'mon, Demyx. I mean it," he whined.

"Nope."

And godamn, if this wasn't turning him on, if only a little bit. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck as the blonde's tongue continued to play with his earlobe, and let out a soft moan at the contact. The hands on the wall slowly slid down and encircled him, holding him tight.

And then the tongue that had softly been lapping at his ear pulled away, the shorter letting out a moan of disapproval. The fact that the other was teasing him in this sort of fashion was driving him insane. But he wasn't going to give in. No. He wasn't like some horny teenage girl.

"Zexion?"

His name. He slowly opened his eyes and was finally face-to-face with his not-so-secret admirer.

"I knew my scarlet letters would lure you in eventually."

Eyes going wide, Zexion suddenly felt full of anger. "You imbecile! That's not even what it's about! I can't believe you, you idiotic, brainless…"

Zexion was then cut off by a pair of lips forcefully pressing against his own. Eyes still wide open, he pounded his fists against the taller man, demanding he be let go. Demyx didn't seem to care though, as he just deepened the kiss, tilting his head in further to add more passion and fire. His grip on the other tightened as well, giving him no opportunity to escape, even after that insulting blow to the timeless classic.

And Zexion finally felt himself giving in. The blonde was just overpowering all of his sense, and he could slowly feel himself losing control. He kissed the blonde back, adding in his own passion and need, their lips moving together, slowly shifting apart to allow the other entrance.

Demxy's tongue slipping beyond his lips before he had a chance to even put up any real fight. It moved around so fast inside of him, licking against his own in an attempt to rouse it from its stillness. They slid against each other in a forbidden dance unknown to either Organization member, heatedly playing together in another battle for dominance. One Zexion thought from the start he was losing, his member hard against the tight pants he wore with the standard Organization coat.

Which he suddenly felt slipping off of his shoulders and pooling around his feet. He winced as the cold air pierced his chest, nipples perking up ever so slightly at the change in temperature. The hands that were around his waist had left him, and were now finding their way up and down his torso, gently caressing his skin.

"Ahhh…ahh…" he moaned into the kiss. The two hands then stopped and tweaked the buds, rolling them sensually against two fingers. Zexion felt overwhelmed and broke the kiss to cry out, feeling himself suddenly out of breath. His knees buckled at the pleasure, and he felt as if he no longer could stand up.

"Demyx…Demyx…" he moaned. Oh, he hadn't wanted to do this. He didn't want to be the one to cave in. At least not like this. The blonde had already latched himself onto the older's collar, suckling away at the most sensitive part where the neck and shoulder met. He let out a gasp as he felt the blonde's teeth suddenly bite at him, and then groaned when that slick tongue started lapping at the wound. "Demyx…"

"Hmm?" he asked, momentarily taking a break from suckling on the other's neck, hands still circling the nipples, making Zexion squirm even more.

"Bed…over there…" he whispered, feeling like he could collapse at any minute.

But his words went unheeded as the other finally broke from his neck, unzipping his own coat and tossing it to the side. He then felt the blonde go down, quickly licking a trail across his exposed chest. Zexion moaned when Demyx stopped to lap at the pert buds on his chest, even though it was only for a moment and he then continued going down his body.

"Demyx…"

He heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and if it weren't for the feeling of his member being released from his confined he wouldn't have realized that it was his own. He was so far gone and really couldn't tell anything apart from the immense pleasure that was circulating through his veins, making his heart pound in his ears and his breath ragged and unsteady. His pants were then pooled around his feet, and he unconsciously stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor as he stood before Demyx completely bare.

That same mouth he had felt on his own lips engulfed his manhood without any warning, and suddenly he was overcome by a whole new wave of pleasure. He braced the wall behind him to keep himself standing, knees shaking harder than before as he tried to keep himself from falling. Demyx obviously wasn't listening to his request about moving to the bed, so he knew he had to hold himself up for as long as he could if he didn't want to embarrass himself any further.

That skilled tongue took long, hard licks at his member, precome drizzling out the tip as his mouth came back up to suckle at the head, forcing more of his juices to come out. It swiftly went back down his length again, once again licking at his shaft.

And then, when he thought he was at his limit; when Zexion felt he could no longer take this vast amount of pleasure pulsing through his veins, Demyx gently tapped a finger at his ass, smoothly moving his hands across the cheeks and to his hole. Wiggling the tip of his finger teasingly at his entrance, he slowly began pushing it in, to which Zexion squinted in pain. To compensate, however, his head began bobbing against his member, going up and down in time to the single finger wiggling back and forth.

Another one was added, and then he felt the two scissor him from the inside, scratching against his walls. Zexion's hands, which had been ferociously clawing at the wall, immediately latched themselves to Demyx's head, his fingers squeezing the blonde locks before him. His staggered pants echoing throughout the room, he began to flesh and pull at the younger's hair.

When the fingers were removed and the mouth disappeared, however, he was disappointed. His manhood was throbbing, begging for release as more precome dripped down his shaft, so painfully hard that it was parallel to his own body. Another zipper was heard, and Zexion opened his eyes in time to see Demyx lift him off the ground. Without even realizing it he wrapped his legs around the taller's waist, feeling his member slide between their stomachs, hissing at the contact.

And Demyx slid in.

"So…tight…" he muttered. Zexion just wrapped his arms around his neck, wincing from the pain of being stretched so much. He breaths were more ragged, he felt his mouth go dry as he sat on Demyx's cock. The pain was about as immense as the pleasure he had been feeling only moments ago, and if it weren't for his pride, or what was left of it, he would have cried.

But he bit his tongue and ushered the other to move, silently cursing himself for getting into this situation. If he had known it'd felt like he was being ripped in two, he would have never barged into the room like that or let those silly "scarlet letters" get to him. Demyx moved inside of him as he held the pain in.

And then Demyx struck that nerve so deep inside of him that sent a wave of pleasure twice as strong as before coursing throughout his whole body. He screamed in ecstasy, taking back everything he had thought before and thanking any higher power for letting him live to experience pleasure this great.

"There…Demyx, right there…"

The blonde continued going in and out, the smacking sound of his member burying into the shorter and hitting dead on each time resounding throughout the room. A moan made its way out of Zexion's mouth with each hit, his own member being squeezed between their slick bodies.

"So close…so close…harder…"

Obliging to Zexion's request, he held him tighter as he struck that same nerve harder each time, louder yelps coming out of the bluenette's mouth. Both felt the coil inside slowly unwinding, release quickly approaching. Demxy went faster, pushing the other against the wall as he pounded into him as swiftly and harshly as he could.

"Demxy!" Zexion cried, feeling all control gone as he came, his white seed spilling between their stomachs. At that his muscles clenched and formed a vice grip around the other man's member, who after a few hard thrusts also released.

"Zexion!"

The two collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor panting, a mess of sweat and seed sticking to them, clinging to their bodies and pulling them together. They slowly felt themselves come down from their sexual high, reveling in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Y…you're a….you're a…"

"Amazing?" Demyx smirked, still buried inside of Zexion. The other hesitantly got up as to detach himself, only to buckle and cave before getting a chance to stand up and get the blonde out. He cursed himself and the pain in his backside, then glared at the blonde who couldn't help but grin.

"I was going to say an idiot…"

"Harsh, Zexy, harsh" the blonde responded, feigning sadness as he finally pulled out of the bluenette. He picked himself off the floor with relative ease, to which Zexion further scowled at. Chuckling, Demyx offered his hand to the man still on the floor. Zexion accepted, only to be swiftly pulled into the bed, gasping as he felt his feet leave the ground again and his body hitting the mattress. He felt two arms curl around him as he was pulled into a loving embrace.

"You said, 'bed' earlier, so I thought I'd oblige to that," the blonde grinned.

"I meant…oh, nevermind," he sighed, before huffing and turning to face the other way. Just because he was laying in the same bed with Demyx didn't mean he had to get all cuddly and lovey-dovey with him. "Night," he muttered.

"Demyx smiled and embraced him from behind, resting his chin on Zexion's shoulder. "Yeah. "G'night."

-END-

Balls, it's late.

So let's go to bed then, yes?

Happy Late Dexion Day. Read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


End file.
